Ain't it Funny
by Mayumi
Summary: This is a songfic, so gereally there's a song. The piring's are... FujiKo MitKo and if you know the song, you basically know how this would end, I do not own J.Lo's song which I forgot to disclaim and I'm doing it here~ ^^ please please please do C


Title: Ain't it Funny  
  
Author: Mayumi… that's me… ^^;;;  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Genre: Yaoi.. and drama.. and.. romance?  
  
Pairing: um… some FujiKo… some MitKo.. ^^;;; I don't know…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: ? whoever wants it…  
  
Warning: OOC… and… bad grammar… spelling mistakes and an OC  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it's horrible actually… been making it for a long time… and I forgot… ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: SD not mine….  
  
It's for… well… lesse… Juno… who… by Ice Castle made me think that the prospect of FujiKo was interesting… and for Kooky… cause…they're always there when I need em~ ^^  
  
  
  
'Fujima Kenji, the beautiful captain/coach of Shoyo high was seen dating Vice-captain Kogure Kiminobu of Shohoku high' THIS was seen as the headline of the school newspaper of Shoyo. It didn't come as a surprise though for the students. As everyone has seen how attractive the Vice-captain was, it wasn't that big a deal. Especially not when everyone knew of Fujima's sexual preferences.  
  
" Is it wise? I mean, showing everyone that we're going out?" Kogure asked Fujima, worried of what he saw in the Shoyo newspaper.  
  
" It's alright Kimi, no one's going to care," Fujima said as he was looking in the mirror, trying to see if his hair was all right. Kogure sighed.  
  
" I guess you're right," he murmured as he went to where his boyfriend was standing and wrapped his arms around Fujima's waist.  
  
" Kimi, I'm trying to fix my hair, can you please stay away while I'm doing it?" Fujima asked indifferently.  
  
" Hai," Kogure whispered as he tried to cover the hurt with a smile, " demo Ken, I think your hair looks absolutely adorable when it's all messed up."  
  
" Well, I want to look my best ne? And besides, I already am adorable," Fujima told Kogure with a smirk.  
  
" Hai," Kogure walked to Fujima's bed and lied down. " Ken, can you think we can go now? I don't really want to be late for that party."  
  
" It's good to be fashionably late for once," Fujima turned around and looked disapprovingly at Kogure.  
  
" What Ken?" Kogure said almost exasperatedly, almost.  
  
" Can you not do that? You'll wrinkle all your clothes and it won't look good for me if my date comes with me to one of the biggest parties of the year wearing crumpled clothes," Fujima looked in the mirror again.  
  
" Hai," Kogure reluctantly stood up from the satin sheets of Fujima's bed.  
  
" Don't look so sullen, you'll get wrinkles easier that way!" Fujima berated Kogure.  
  
" Hai hai," Kogure tried to smile, but what came up was the fakest smile that ever came on his face.  
  
" There," Fujima relatively satisfied of Kogure's appearance and manner turned back to look at the mirror.  
  
" Can we go now?" Kogure said getting impatient.  
  
" I never knew you could get this impatient Kimi!" Fujima exasperated over the way Kogure was acting, looked at him coldly.  
  
" Hai," Kogure muttered, looking down sadly. After a few more minutes of Fujima looking in the mirror, he finally decided that it was time to go to the party.  
  
" Kimi, we can go now," Fujima whispered in Kogure's ear, and then kissing Kogure's lips softly he said, " Sorry." Kogure smiled his beautiful, gentle smile.  
  
" I know."  
  
_________________  
  
(At the party)  
  
" Hello," Fujima said for the nth time, every single person there was talking and smiling and laughing, he was wearing his friendly smile. And every girl, and boy that was there had walked up to him and flirted, he flirted back. Kogure, who was quite sick of seeing his boyfriend flirting, looked for his friends.  
  
" Megane-kun! Over here!!!" the loud redhead shouted over the noisy crowd. Kogure's face visibly brightened. Then he whispered to Fujima where he was going. Fujima just nodded.  
  
"Oi! Megane-kun! Where's substitute?" Sakuragi patted Kogure's back.  
  
"Over there," Kogure said forlornly.  
  
" Are you okay?" Mitsui asked, concerned.  
  
" Hai," Kogure looked at Mitsui and smiled.  
  
"Okay, if you so," Mitsui peered at Kogure disbelievingly.  
  
" I am all right Mitsui-kun, daijobu," Kogure smiled.  
  
" Kogure," Akagi muttered.  
  
" Hai, I AM all right you two," Kogure nodded at the both of them.  
  
" Kogure-sempai! Wanna dance?" Ayako then asked Kogure.  
  
" Aya-chan!!! Don't you love me anymore?" Miyagi cried out.  
  
" It's just a dance Ryota, and besides I miss Kogure-sempai, haven't really seen him since we went out with Fujima-san," Ayako explained.  
  
" Aa, he takes all my time," Kogure made clear.  
  
" We know," Ayako said, " so let's dance."  
  
" Okay," Kogure agreed.  
  
When both left Akagi, Miyagi and Mitsui talked about Kogure.  
  
" I pity Kogure-sempai," Miyagi said decidedly.  
  
" What is there to be piteous about?" Akagi asked angrily.  
  
" Can't he see that Fujima's not good for him?" Mitsui shook his head sadly.  
  
" He must be blinded by love," Akagi nodded his head strongly.  
  
" Sempai… I thought you didn't believe in that kind of love?" Miyagi raised his eyebrows.  
  
" I don't, this is Kogure we're talking about, when he's in love, he's in love," Akagi shrugged his shoulders, looking over to Kogure and Ayako.  
  
" Oi, look at Fujima," Mitsui pointed, disgruntled.  
  
" What about him?" Miyagi looked at Fujima.  
  
" Kami-sama…" Miyagi muttered as he saw what Fujima was doing.  
  
" Should I go and get him?" Mitsui growled angrily.  
  
" No… I don't think you should interfere with they're relationship," Akagi put a hand on Mitsui's shoulder.  
  
" I thought you we're his best friend Akagi!" Mitsui hissed.  
  
" I am. But he seems happy with Fujima, even if he IS cheating on our friend," Akagi shook his head sadly.  
  
Mitsui then turned his head and left the party.  
  
________  
  
(After the last toast)  
  
" Ken… can we go now?" Kogure asked for nth time.  
  
" Later Kimi," Fujima waved a glass of wine, as he was still talking to a very prominent person in the basketball business (So sue me… I'm an idiot).  
  
" But I have to go home now, my parents are probably looking for me," Kogure had a worried look on his face.  
  
" Then ask your Shohoku friends to drive you home," Fujima smiled as if showing how patient he was.  
  
" I'll wait," Kogure trudged of to a nearby chair.  
  
" So…" Fujima talked to the man again.  
  
" Why don't I drive you home," Mitsui asked Kogure placing his hand on Kogure's shoulder.  
  
" I think I should wait," Kogure whispered, not even looking to whom he was talking to, he just knew who it was.  
  
" Well, I doubt that's gonna happen soon," Mitsui then took a chair near by and sat down.  
  
" Aren't you going home?" Kogure blinked, looking at the man beside him.  
  
" Nah, I'm waiting until Mr. Man there decides that he wants to go home," Mitsui smirked.  
  
" Thanks," Kogure smiled, and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was currently flirting with a very handsome man.  
  
" Doesn't it hurt?" Mitsui asked.  
  
" What?" Kogure took his eyes of his flirting boyfriend to look at Mitsui confusion written on his face.  
  
" Doesn't it hurt when he flirts with everybody as long as she or he is good-looking?" Mitsui clarified.  
  
" Well, he doesn't. He just does it when he knows he can gain something but flirting with them," Kogure pointed out, unsure if what he said was true.  
  
" Well then doesn't it still hurt? I mean you love him ne? And then he flirts with people he can gain something from," Mitsui changed his words.  
  
" Well, I'm used to it, so whatever pain there WAS is actually nothing now," Kogure smiled.  
  
" No, don't," Mitsui, barked.  
  
" Don't what?"  
  
" Don't pretend you're not hurt, we're all worried about you, can't you see that he's just playing games with you?" Mitsui cried out angrily, frustrated at the blind faith Kogure was giving Fujima.  
  
" How can you say that he's playing games with me? Can't you see that I'm the one wanting to be played with," Kogure smiled ironically, " It's just that I love him so much, and I can't just forget about him, and I know that he loves me too."  
  
" How can you be so damned naïve?" he shook his head accusingly.  
  
" Let's not talk about this," Kogure looked down the floor.  
  
" No, we have to talk…" Mitsui tried to say but saw the fierce look in Kogure's eyes.  
  
" Okay, we'll not talk about it," he agreed.  
  
" Why don't you just go?" Kogure shook his head sadly.  
  
" No, I'm going to wait here," Mitsui folded his arms stubbornly. Kogure sighed.  
  
" Arigato…" Kogure whispered to himself.  
  
" So… Kogure how's your grades?" Mitsui asked, finding a topic that they can talk about.  
  
" They're fine," Kogure tried to smile.  
  
" Good, I'm hardly passing my te…" Mitsui trailed off, his eyes growing bigger.  
  
" What?" Kogure looked at the direction Mitsui was gaping at… just to see his boyfriend kissing some other guy.  
  
" What the F…" Mitsui was about to say when he saw Kogure shake his head.  
  
" No, don't Mitsui, let him be," Kogure smiled sadly, " he's his own man and he'll come back to me."  
  
" He has to be taught a lesson," Mitsui whined for some reason.  
  
" I'm glad you care Mitsui," Kogure smiled again. Mitsui sighed and folded his arms.  
  
" You're too nice," he muttered silently.  
  
" And you're too aggressive," Kogure laughed, and It felt good cause he seemingly hadn't laughed in days.  
  
" Kimi, we're going now," Fujima called out.  
  
" Hai!" Kogure called back, smiled at Mitsui and left to join Fujima.  
  
" When will you learn Kogure?" Mitsui whispered his unanswered question.  
  
^-^_______ ^-^  
  
(At Kogure's house)  
  
" Ken? Would you like to come in?" Kogure asked. Fujima shrugged and followed Kogure inside the house.  
  
" Tadaima," Kogure called out to the seemingly empty house.  
  
" Hello? Anybody home?" came the next more worried questions. He then went to the refrigerator and saw a message post.  
  
(Kiminobu,  
  
We're all right. We just went out for a while because your sister finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. No need to come to the hospital. Enjoy yourself with Fujima-kun dear.  
  
Tou-san and Kaa-san)  
  
" Aa," Kogure's eyes lit up at the news of having a nephew.  
  
" Ken, my parents aren't home, would you like to talk?" Kogure walked into the living room where Fujima was looking at the pictures.  
  
" Yes, there are some things that I need to talk to you about," Fujima almost announced gravely, and yet it sounded hollow and cold.  
  
" What is it?" Kogure wore a mask of pretty confusion.  
  
" I think we need to break up," Fujima looked straight into Kogure's eyes and Kogure froze.  
  
" Wh-why?" Kogure flew into a panic.  
  
" I feel like you're choking me, you don't give me enough space to roam. And sadly I can't seem to look into your eyes without feeling guilty for anything," Fujima explained with a shrug.  
  
" No don't go!" Kogure called out urgently. Fujima acted like he didn't hear and proceeded to walk out the door.  
  
" Kenji, don't leave me!" Kogure reached out once more. All he heard was the door slamming and the certain sound of fragile glass being broken inside his chest.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (I'd be rich if I had THAT much dollars)  
  
(The following day)  
  
" Kogure!" Mitsui who was looking at Kogure closely, found his friend looking too blue, and decided to walk his friend home, especially after a long tiring practice.  
  
" Aa, hello Mitsui," Kogure pasted a fake smile and made his voice a notch higher than what he would have wanted it to be.  
  
" Kogure… is everything all right?" Mitsui asked, placing his hand on Kogure's shoulder.  
  
" Oh yes! Everything's just fine," Kogure said, his eyes betraying him.  
  
" It's Fujima isn't it? What did he do to you?" Mitsui's hands grabbed Kogure's shoulders firmly, yet gently.  
  
" No, no nothing's the matter," Kogure muttered, his voice quivering as he was forced into looking at Mitsui's soulful azure eyes.  
  
" Tell me the truth," Mitsui's voice turned into a low whisper, hurt seeping in.  
  
" I-I I don't know what to do Mitsui," Kogure closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to think about it. He suddenly felt Mitsui's arms envelop him, resting his head on the broad frame of the Shooting Guard's body.  
  
" Shh… Kogure…" Mitsui smoothed Kogure's hair down.  
  
" I loved him, I really did, I don't want to lose him, I love him, I still do," Kogure babbled in a string of tears.  
  
" If he makes you feel sad, maybe he's not worth it," Mitsui whispered. Kogure suddenly withdrew his body from the arms encasing him and gave the man a fierce glare.  
  
" What do you know about love? I don't think you've been in love at all, I don't think you know how much I suffer, being as heart broken as I am," Kogure yelled at Mitsui, tears flowing freely.  
  
" You think I'm not in love? Do you know how much I hurt seeing you hurt? Do you know how it pains me so seeing you so miserable, miserable because you THINK you're in love? Well think again! I've been in love with you for the longest time and you're stupid eyes haven't seen," Mitsui threw his hands in the air, frustrated that he had to hurt Kogure's feelings while Kogure was already hurting.  
  
" I… never thought of that," Kogure whispered, looking at the floor, shame over powering the sorrow he felt. He then felt a light touch caressing the place behind his ears, slowly moving downwards to lift his chin, making him look into electrifying azure gems.  
  
" I love you so much Kogure," Mitsui brought his lips down onto Kogure's cheek and kissed him softly, not wanting to impose. Kogure turned his head, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore.  
  
" If you love me, then give me some time, I'll welcome you… with open arms, but… not now," Kogure said solemnly, in promise.  
  
" I'll wait for you then," Mitsui smiled sweetly.  
  
" Thank you," Kogure nodded and went towards the way to his home.  
  
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
(In a few weeks time…)  
  
" You're together now?" Sakuragi asked loudly.  
  
" Hai, Sakuragi-kun, is it that surprising?" Kogure laughed.  
  
" Not at all Megane-kun… but… Mitchy? Weren't you the one who always told us you were straight?" Sakuragi poked fun of the scarred face man.  
  
" Well, who could fight love?" Ayako folded her arms, smacking Sakuragi with her fan  
  
" Do'ahou," Rukawa shrugged in the background.  
  
" Teme, Kitsune," Sakuragi got up violently.  
  
" Stop it you two," Ayako smacked the freshmen… again.  
  
" Who would've thought that Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun would get together ne?" Yasuda smiled.  
  
" WHAT?" the whole basketball team looked at Yasuda with surprise.  
  
" They didn't tell you all?" Yasuda blinked, and then looked into the glaring eyes of Sakuragi.  
  
" Yasu-kun! You weren't supposed to tell!" Sakuragi yelled, almost head- butting his senior, until he was flocked around by his teammates all of whom we're congratulating him and a sleeping Rukawa. Then Kogure went up to Sakuragi.  
  
" What were you saying about being funny?" Kogure smiled.  
  
"Megane-kun," Sakuragi whined.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
" Min-kun, let me do that for you," Mitsui said sweetly as he stayed in his boyfriend's house for dinner.  
  
" Hisashi, it's my home, and you're my guest, I shouldn't make the guest work ne?" Kogure smiled just as sweetly.  
  
" Are you sure your parents were all right with this?" Mitsui asked for the hundredth time.  
  
" Hisashi," Kogure looked at his boyfriend with a look of amusement.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to know if they accepted an ex-gangster in their home," Mitsui looked at the floor, both hands behind his back, looking like a guilty child.  
  
" Well, why wouldn't they want you around? You make me happy, and any sane parent would want their child happy," Kogure smiled as he hugged Mitsui. When they were about to kiss, the doorbell rang.  
  
" Wait… I'll just get that…" Kogure said, reluctantly letting go of Mitsui.  
  
" He…" Kogure said as his eyes widened when he opened the door.  
  
" Kimi…"  
  
" What are you doing here?" Kogure asked spitefully.  
  
" What am I not welcome anymore?" Fujima asked, hurt showing in his eyes.  
  
" Okay… but I don't think my boyfriend would like it," Kogure folded his arms.  
  
" Kareshi?" Fujima showed jealousy in his eyes.  
  
" Hai," Kogure nodded.  
  
" Well… just for a talk… please?" Fujima looked at Kogure with his beautiful blue eyes begging, and who was Kogure to deny his first romance a chance to talk to him… to clear the whole thing off.  
  
So Kogure nodded and reluctantly showed Fujima into his home. When they reached the living room, it was evident what Fujima's intent on Kogure was.  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
It's been awhile since you came around  
  
Now ya wanna see what's goin' down  
  
Tryin' to tell me why ya want my time  
  
Tryin' to tell me how I'm on your mind  
  
See it never had to be this way  
  
You should've never played the games you played  
  
Now I'm seein' that you're kinda lame  
  
Knowin how the situation change  
  
" Kimi… how's it been?" Fujima asked, slowly.  
  
" I've been fine, my new boyfriend is just too great, and he loves me so… and I love him too," Kogure, gushed, his eyes bright with love.  
  
" Can… you… forgive me? I need you back to me Kimi, all the time I see you everywhere, in my head, in the pictures we took, in my dreams. I need you Kimi," Fujima bit his lip in high hopes that Kogure might come back to him.  
  
" I've got the love of my life now, I can't leave him. You should have never left me like that, flirted in front of me you know, made my head race in all the things you did," Kogure shook his head, his eyes searching the ground for an answer.  
  
I  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
I  
  
" Isn't it funny? Now that I'm gone, you say you love me? Why didn't you show that when you still had me in your arms? When you still had the biggest part of my life?" Kogure smiled a sad smile, the hurt from a few weeks back came to haunt him. Fujima's eyes widened in what Kogure said.  
  
I  
  
I remember how you walked away  
  
Even when I tried to call your name  
  
See at first I didn't understand  
  
Now you're lookin' like a lonely man  
  
I remember how you did me wrong  
  
And now you're hurtin' 'cause my love is gone  
  
Everybody gets a chance to burn  
  
You can take it as a lesson learned.  
  
I  
  
" I still remember how you broke my heart. You left me even though I begged, I called you you know, you didn't seem to hear," Kogure's eyes were brimming with tears as he felt like his wound was reopened and was being sprinkled with salt.  
  
" But I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to get away from your love, because I knew I love you too, and I was scared… I've never been in love," Fujima looked at the ceiling, his interest caught by the chandelier that was shining.  
  
" It's a bit too late…" Kogure whispered.  
  
" Shush, think about it… I'll be leaving… but I'll be back," Fujima then made a turn and left.  
  
" If you still love him you better just go back to him," a voice floated from the kitchen, Kogure turned around with widened eyes.  
  
" As they say ne, if you love something set it free," Mitsui said, turning his back on Kogure, leaning on the doorpost for support.  
  
" Hisashi…" Kogure blinked, the tears on an onslaught.  
  
" I know you still love him, it's a better idea if I let you go this time," Mitsui smiled.  
  
" No, Hisashi, I won't leave you," Kogure wrapped his slender arms around the waist of the three pointer.  
  
" But…"  
  
" Well, you're not listening," Kogure made Mitsui turned around, then Kogure touched Mitsui's nose, " I love you."  
  
" Min-kun…" Mitsui averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Kogure's melting chestnut ones.  
  
" So much Hisashi, I love you so much," Kogure smiled as he turned to kiss Mitsui right on the lips. Then he paused to whisper, " You won't have to doubt that ever again."  
  
Mitsui smiled and kissed Kogure back.  
  
(||||||||||)  
  
(The next week)  
  
" Eh? What's this?" Kogure looked at the package.  
  
" Awww… isn't that sweet Kimi-chan? Someone gave you a gift," Kimiko, the older sister, was carrying her baby, and looking under Kogure's arm saw the gift that he held.  
  
" But… I'm sure this wasn't from Hisashi," Kogure whispered.  
  
" Maybe from that Fujima guy," Kimiko said as she proceeded on rocking her month old baby.  
  
" But… what would he give me?" Kogure said looking at his sister.  
  
" How am I supposed to know? If what you told me yesterday night was right then maybe he's trying to win you back with gifts… that's what Tomoya tried to do," Kimiko suggested.  
  
" But I told him…" Kogure stopped.  
  
" Kimi-chan… Kami-sama how rich can this guy be?" Kimiko whispered in awe.  
  
" I don't want it," Kogure gave the box containing a gold ring with all the birthstones scattered around, to his sister.  
  
" Where are you going?" Kimiko asked.  
  
" To write a letter," Kogure said his voice low.  
  
" It's 8:30 in the morning… on a Saturday… isn't there practice on a Saturday?" Kimiko pointed out.  
  
" Call Akagi and tell him I'll be late," Kogure said off-handedly.  
  
" Hai hai, but you will have to take care of the baby," Kimiko called.  
  
" Hai! I will," Kogure then went to his room to write Fujima a letter.  
  
I  
  
I really wish you wouldn't send me gifts  
  
Tryin' to make me sit and reminisce  
  
Tryin' to blind me with your blingin' bling  
  
Thought I told you love don't cost a thing  
  
Hope you realise that now I'm through  
  
And I don't ever wanna hear from you  
  
I had enough of bein' there for you  
  
Now I'm laughin' while you play the fool  
  
I  
  
Fujima,  
  
You don't need to buy my love… I don't need whatever you will give me. All your doing is making me is to think and dwell on the past… like I'm doing now… I think this is the third gift I've received from you… I don't want you to show odd to me your riches. I already told you that love doesn't cost a thing ne… no matter how you say that everybody has a price. I don't need it. What you need now is some one to love you. I still do care, but… as I've told you, I've found somebody I love more, and whom I know loves me back.  
  
Kogure  
  
Kogure read his letter and decided it was enough to get the message across. He smiled as he thought about Mitsui and how much he loved him.  
  
He was glad that he found Mitsui, and he was glad that Mitsui always loved him. To him, it was the gift of all gifts. Love. 


End file.
